


Love

by TwinklingCupcake



Series: Ruby Wing [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Sabrina, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: What can you do when your partner's been made to hate you, and you don't love him That Way?





	Love

She should have known there'd be an Akuma on Valentine's Day. She really should have known. With so many couples walking around, so many people wanting to confess to someone, it was only a matter of time before someone pinged Hawk Moth's radar.

Not that she was blaming Kim. It wasn't his fault. It was Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth had transformed him into this warped reflection of a Cupid. To a lesser extent, it was Chloe, for rejecting him in such a cruel manner, for texting that photo to everyone when Kim had done nothing wrong.

She was tired. And sore. And scared. Her partner was trying to kill her - leaping at her with his suit's claws bared, swiping at her throat and only missing thanks to her lucky dodging. At one point she was almost too slow, and saw a few strands of bright red hair float away in front of her.  
She couldn't fight him. Not him. Anybody but him.

"Chat, stop it--!" Ruby Wing pleaded, leaning back to avoid another attack. It was close; she felt the wind on her nose as his claws just missed her. "Please - snap out of it - AH!"

A hit. A good one.

Ruby skidded against the ground a few feet before rolling to a stop, torn between curling into a ball and getting up to keep going. Pain fought against heroic reasoning for a few moments before the latter won. She slowly rose to her knees, pushing herself up with one hand while the other pressed against her burning cheek.

Her hand came away bright red.

"Ch-Chat..." she whimpered.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't ever supposed to fight, it wasn't fair.

_(Almost unbidden, a memory of their first - well, technically second - battle came to her. Of the aftermath._

_Ruby Wing had stood there, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and reign in her anger - she was so sick and tired of being pushed around, she had it bad enough from Chloe, and she wasn't going to take it from a weirdo who used butterflies to possess people. She couldn't remember exactly what she'd yelled to him, but it sure felt good._

_And then Chat Noir - her partner, that was so weird - was cackling and slapping her between the shoulders. "That. Was. **Awesome**.")_

And any time she was upset or mad about something Chloe - her supposed-to-be-bestie - did or said, she could either vent or forget about it during patrols. Because she had another friend, she had Chat who made her laugh and teased her until she was red as her costume. But the fun kind of teasing, the kind that made her take a jab back, not...

And they had each other's backs and sometimes one of them did something stupid but it was okay because the other was there to pull them out of whatever messed-up situation they'd run headfirst into.

And how they both often wished they knew each other in their normal lives, because they could be great friends, but doing so would put their other friends in danger and that was so unfair and--

And now because of an Akuma, that her civilian self's bestie had caused, he hated her.

Ruby's, Sabrina's, eyes burned, and not just from the physical pain.

A shadow fell over her. Chat. He spoke, he was saying something in that colder voice he'd gotten earlier, but it sounded far away.

He moved his hand towards her skull--

\--and Ruby Wing tackled him, arms going around his rib cage and her face in his chest.

"What the - get off!"

"Please, Chat," Ruby whispered past the lump in her throat. "Please please please, come back." The body under her arms stiffened, she felt muscles shifting as he moved his arm again, changing the angle of what was clearly going to be another attack.

"You're my best friend! You're my best friend in the whole city and I love you so much! Please come back..."

Those muscles shifted again.

"Please, it's not supposed to be like this."

The arm lowered, body still tense but slowly relaxing.

"I don't want to fight you..." she half-sobbed.

"..."

"...."

His other hand, the one not surrounded by dark energy, rested between her shoulder blades.

".....Ruby? What's wrong, are you okay?"

And he was back.


End file.
